1. Field of the Invention
Sangre de grado or Sangre de drago, also known as “Dragon's Blood,” is a viscous latex sap derived from the bark of various Croton species (C. dracanoides, C. erythrochilus, C. gossypifilius, C. lechleri, C. palanostigma, C. sakutaris and C. urucurana) indigenous to the South American rainforests. This latex has a deep red or burgundy color that is attributed to its substantial proanthocyanidin content, estimated to being approximately 90% of the solid constituents of the sap. Ethnomedically, the latex is topically applied for the treatment of pain and itching associated with insect bites and stings, as well as plant reactions. It is applied to the gums of patients after tooth extractions, is utilized as a vaginal wash in the case of excessive bleeding and in the treatment of herpes where it is applied topically. It is also applied to open wounds as an anti-infective and as a cicatrizant to accelerate the healing process. This latter effect may result from its constitutive taspine and crolechleric acid. It is taken internally for a variety of distressing gastrointestinal symptoms, including the treatment of diarrhea, ulcers, vomiting and gut inflammation, as well as throat infections, tuberculosis and rheumatism. Oral intake is also associated with the ethnomedical application for cancer.
These traditional applications within South America cultures are less likely to be used in the Western world because of several constraints. Primarily, Sangre de grado's intense color, as suggested by the reference to blood in its name, limits its ability to be used topically. In addition, Sangre de grado discolors and stains clothing in a similar manner as red wine, another proanthocyanidin rich extract. A means of reducing the proanthocyanidin content (and hence color) of the latex whilst retaining its useful biological properties would represent a significant improvement over the traditional botanical and allow for more widespread application.
The proanthocyanidins have been implicated as the mediators of Sangre de grado's antidiarrheal properties through the prevention of cAMP mediated epithelial secretion. However, recent evidence suggests that Sangre de grado attenuates these epithelial secretory mechanisms by preventing the activation of sensory afferent nerves that promote diarrhea, local inflammation, edema, as well process signals to the brain for pain, nausea and itching. Capsaicin, the active component of chili peppers, stimulates these sensory afferent nerves and Sangre de grado has been shown to impair capsaicin-induced epithelial secretion of electrolytes.